Spies and Complications
by DuskRidexx
Summary: Zoe meet Saint Hearts, Dan, Aneshia, Tom and Frank, oh by the way want to become an agent of MI Six? This short (ish) story details how Zoe meet the gang, the complications that ensure and the relationships; both between Zoe and Dan and Tom and Aneshia. Of course there will be missions, school functions and taboos, growing up and self discovery. All I say is enjoy!


Thump. That was the only sound that reached her ears after performing the routine in front of a couple of hundred of spectators whose eyes were trained on her. Red air tied in an intricate bun her eyes free of the usual wisps that clouded her face. Sweat beaded around her forehead glistening a top the heavy layer of foundation. Fake eye lashes that were excessive and way too big hit just below her eye brows every time she blinked and she huffed slightly blowing hot air towards her head in frustration. Frustration because though she had all the skill to perform such a mundane routine she just wished she had better recall over the last 15 years. Vaguely she recalled some tough guy with a rabbit and some guy in a glass jar, but really she couldn't work out why a guy with a fluffy rabbit would be scary let alone tough or the significance of a hologram in a jar. But the imposing detail at present was the judges scores, which to be honest she didn't really give a damn what scores she got, it was just an excuse to get out of the foster/orphanage that she resided in.

The scores flashed on the large screen, three 10's as to be honest she expected; even though that sounded slightly arrogant and self-absorbed but come on, a couple of flips, round offs, splits, some well-placed smiles to the judges and viola scores down. That was another skill, the ability to read situations and manipulate certain, anomalies. Anyways won the competition, dodged the photos, interviews and general nice people-greet after the event and made her way back to 'home'. Where it was tense, she wasn't going to lie, but things were looking up. Recently a high school by the name of Saint Hearts (corny name but meh) had accepted her application for a scholarship that would last the duration of her high school life, things were starting to look up.

Next day:

Straight skirt that finished above the knees, long blazer that was baggy, tie that was pristine, shirt tucked in and hair pulled in a messy bun. Shoes scuffed because she may have practiced some high kicks on the home made cushioned 'punching bag' on her bedroom door. Eyes trained on her as she walked through the big fancy gates, that was until some suit came up.

'Ah yes, Hello my name is Mr Phatly, I am principle here and you must be the new girl. Zoe Jones, yes?' his bemused look of happiness and expectancy, she immediately stored him as one with power yet naive and slightly gullible.

'Yes sir, Zoe Jones' she replied, putting her hand out for him to shake.

'Well it is a pleasure to meet you Zoe' Mr Phatly replied, before gesturing and continuing;

'This is Saint Hearts, where students are nurtured through the education process, giving them the opportune chance at a successful transition into college or the working life after completion'.

The eyes of the other students had decreased except three by the gate, her eyes subtly zoned in on them. A tall blonde guy, around 5'9 she estimated, slightly suspicious expression, hazel eyes scrutinised her. The other two were more subtle; the girl dark brown eyes, black thick curly hair and her uniform was altered to emphasize her figure she was shorter at around 5'6 5'7. The other guy had brown hair, light brown eyes, 5'9 and a vacant expression as though he was playing an invisible game of chess or checkers. Deciding on a direct approach she slanted her head towards them smiled, and followed Phatly towards the school, if they wanted to stare she would simply smile and wave.

'Did you see her?' the blonde whispered toward the other two caught staring.

'No Dan of course we didn't, nor did we see the slightly sarcastic smile that she sent our way' the girl replied sarcastically.

'Look Dan, Aneshia is the new girl that imperative? We do have other things to worry about' the last guy replied.

'Hey Dan, Aneshia, Tom, did you see the new girl?' a bubbly brunette asked sliding close to Dan, smiling sweetly.

'Yes Melissa, we did' Dan replied exasperated

'Well did you see her shoes? They were scuffed, and her uniform was pristine, neat and tidy. And don't get me started on her hair!' Melissa replied, obviously believing Dans' frustration to be that she had disrupted his look of the new girl.

'Girl what are you on about? Most girls that go here have scuffed shoes and her uniform was the same as yours' Aneshia scoffed.

Tom meanwhile took another approach;

'Don't we have class?' at that they all made there slow way to first period, and that was when things started to get complicated.

So that is the first chapter a short story of how Zoe meets everyone and how things get interesting. On another note, fingers crossed this actually makes sense because I don't know about you guys but I have also found that the female characters are portrayed as delicate and lacking of substance of how they have their skills and abilities and their personality. Anyway I had fun writing chapter one, bring on the rest!

Cookies and hugs

Duskride


End file.
